This is all FaceBook's fault! I, by Lilla
by Lu82
Summary: Muse.BellDom. Written by Lilla, a friend of mine. there's an Italian game on FB, a Muse-related game and choosing among numbers, songs, dates ecc you create funny  no-sense  sentences. Lilla's Result:I got drunk with SpiderDom because Kate is a horse


**Author**: this OS is only Lilla's . I've just translated it. ;)  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: try to guess… 3  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Never happened. We don't own/know Muse and the people around them and we write just for fun!  
><strong>Feedback<strong>: Yes, please, it would make Lilla sooo happy! ^^  
><strong>Genre<strong>: fluff, dementia, slice of life  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG I guess.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> No way! This is just too crazy to ask someone to beta it, so sowwy for my mistakes  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> About my stuff, if I manage to, later I'll be back with my own OS.  
>In case you didn't see it, a few days ago I've updated also <strong>'Change everything you are '<strong> (thank you soooooooooooo much to the ones who left a comment)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Facebook curses everyone, only a few lucky ones can save themselves from its clutches.  
>And when you get bored you happen to find entertaining a stupid game you found on facebook, you let your friend know about it, too.. and together you decide to write something about it. This is the result!<br>**Prompt** I: there's an Italian game on Facebook, a Muse-related game and choosing among numbers, songs, dates and other stuff, you create some funny (sometimes no-sense) sentences. This is Lilla's first result:  
><span>I got drunk with SpiderDom because Kate is a horse.<span>

**Like a horse**

They were supposed to meet at 8:00 p.m., but knowing Matt and his punctuality, Dom would have never given it for granted.  
>That's why he had taken his time with the shower, letting the warm water cuddle him, maybe even too much.<br>Two minutes after he had left the shower, someone rang his bell, an incessant ringing that forced Dom to open the door wearing only his bathrobe.  
>Dom decided that his friend had abused of that poor tool way too much.<p>

Once he opened the door, the blond was face to face with the smiling brunet who was showing his shopping victoriously.

"I bought the drinks." Matt informed his friend, coming in without even asking permission.

"Did you make me wait for twenty minutes only because you had to go to the Grocery store?" the other asked him, closing the door and reaching the singer in the kitchen.

"Well, you don't seem so disappointed," Matt observed, pointing at his wet hair and the bathrobe. "Anyway, I had some trouble at home."

Dominic confined himself to nodding, he knew what Matt meant. Probably Kate was pissed off because Matthew wanted to go out on his own, but Matthew hadn't given a damn about her, since he was there with him.

Truth is that Kate wasn't an evil person, quite the contrary she was very sweet, but she could be such a pain in the ass sometimes!

"Let me wear something. Be right back," the blond announced, heading towards his room, but his friend, stopped him, running in the same direction.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked him on the threshold.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dominic was stunned. Since when did Matthew ask him if he could ask him something? He always did as he pleased, even when there were some delicate matters that Dom didn't feel like talking about, so now seeing Matt with expectation in his look was something that puzzled him.

Once again, Dominic confined himself to nodding.

"Could you wear the Spiderman suit?"

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon, your Spiderman suit. Wear it!"

Matthew was bouncing, like a kid who implored his mommy to buy him some candies and Dom was staring at him as if he really had that kid in front of him.

"But, Matt… " he weakly protested, but Matt was faster.

"C'mon, pwetty please. I want to have a very good time tonight. Wear the Spiderman suit. Look, I wear this!" he went on, showing his flashy socks that reminded of a painter's badly-matched palette. "And I have other stuff, too."

"Matt, the problem is that I don't have that suit here, It belongs to the show costumes, you know," the drummer tried to find an escape route.

With a shrewd smirk, the singer moved his best friend away and with a stride he reached Dom's wardrobe.

He opened it and rummaged inside, drawing out after a few minutes the longed suit, put away on a clothes-hanger very carefully.

"Here. Next time you'll wear the Pinocchio's suit!" Matt retorted, handing the costume to Dom. "Look, even your nose now is bigger!" he went on, playing with the blond's nose.

"Okay, Sherlock! Now go away so I can wear this thing!" Dominic kicked away his nagging best friend and, as he kept smiling like an idiot, Matt headed to the living room, preparing all the necessary stuff to have fun.

When Dominic reached Matt, he found him laid down on the carpet, as he zapped channel to channel, waiting for his friend to come back.

"Is there anything interesting on TV?" Dominic exclaimed, making Matt turn.

"Who are you?" the brunet asked him.

Firstly, the drummer glared at the guitarist, thinking that he had started to drink without waiting for him, with all the possible consequences, but then he followed the direction of Matthew's look, noticing that he was staring on Dom's chest, paying particular attention at the spider on it.

The percussionist smiled, realising what game Matt was playing and he noticed that Matt was smiling as well.

"What did you do to my friend Dominic?" Matthew asked him, this time with a fake hint of fear in his tone.

"Oh, your friend had an important date, so…"

"Yeah, sure.. a date with his hairdryer!" Matt cut the blond off, bursting out laughing madly.

Ignoring both the sudden will of pummelling his best friend's face and his golden wet locks trickling down his forehead, Dominic resumed talking.

"Hairdryer or not" he said, lingering venomously on that word. "He asked me if I could spend the night with you and he's sorry if he can't be here."

"Oh, well, I'm not disappointed at all." Matthew sneered, noticing how that suit set off every part of the gorgeous blond's body… maybe even excessively.

Trying his best not to blush for the impure thought that he had just had, Matt took the bottles from the table and started to drink.  
>Dominic sat close to him and followed his example.<p>

In less than one hour, they were on the sofa, laughing their heads off, no matter what they said, they were too drunk to realise what they were saying… or rather slurring.

"Iii'll tell ya whaaat," Matt said, increasing the volume of his voice.

Dominic was listening to him, as he tried to stop laughing, hardly.

"Kate.. iis a horse!"

"Huuuuh! Aaa hooorse?" the blond burst out laughing again.

"Yep, ya know horses, don't ya? They haaave that annoying neigh, you know?" the brunet went on, imitating that animal's verse. "She's the same. When she laughs, she doesn't laugh. She neighs!"

The scene was becoming surreal.

Dominic was almost dying from laughter, trying not to fall from the sofa, as Matthew stood up on the pillows, imitating and mocking his so-called girlfriend.

"Plus, she doesn't eveeeeen have a whole laughter. She seems to have hiccups whenever she laughs. She neighs, hiccupping. That's such a rare think, I guess. Haaaaaaaaave ya ever heard a horse with hiccups?"

After Matthew's last remark, Dom let himself fall on the sofa, on his back, snickering.  
>After a couple of minutes, they both managed to calm down and decided that to stop drinking would be a wise thing.<p>

Matthew still stood on the armchair and looked at his best friend as he took deep breaths, his eyes closed, not to laugh again.

Matt moved to the sofa and laid down onto his friend's body.

Dom popped his eyes open, staring at Matt in confusion.

"Your laughter is so much more beautiful, you know?" the singer admitted, smiling.

"Oh, thank you." The blond answered, trying not to laugh again. "So, which animal do I remind you of?" he asked Matt.

"None."

Matt didn't need to think about it. There was no answer. He didn't even know if he was speaking or the alcohol was doing the job for him, as it had happened before.

"You're my best friend and I love your laughter so, so much."

The brunet leaned towards the drummer's lips, leaving a soft kiss on them, a simple smack that showed Dom how Matt felt towards him.

Dominic didn't move away and he didn't move Matt away, he let him do as he pleased, he even let him put his head on the blond's chest and he held him tight, before the brunet's breathing let Dom know that he had fallen asleep.

_- He seems a little horse when he snorts! –_ he pondered, hearing a loud sigh from his best friend.

Amused by his own thought, Dom rested his head on the pillows and fell asleep as well.

THE END

Hope you'll like it.


End file.
